Thundah Mason
Thundah Alterixs Mason 'was born into a Family of Heroes with the parents of Ziol and Jacklyn Mason on a island south of Fiore.The Masons,the family he had been born into,was one that had produced many heroes. The most recent was Zeon Mason, Ziols father,who had defeated and destroyed many Dark Guilds Single handedly before dying in on avalanche on mount Hakobe.Although even with being born into a family of powerful Mages,Thundah showed potential that was something very special at a very young age.So when he was able to walk and talk his father started training him in the art of Magic.When Thundah was only 6 he had already exceeded both his Father and his mother and had mastered Wind Magic, along with Lightning Magic and Transformation. He also began school at that age also.Because of him being stronger and faster than all the other children,he was considered an outsider leaving him alone most of his school life. When Thundah turned 11 his father removed him from school,because he decided it was a waste of time.That is when he was introduced to Toriyami Nagato and was taken on as her pupil.The Nagato family had the job of training the Mason heroes for generations,but she was dealing with someone different.When he began his training with Toriyami he was already unusually strong for his age,stronger than any of his ancestors at that age.From her Thundah learned Light Magic,Fire Magic,Earth Magic and he also learned hand to hand combat. Although this training was postponed when Toriyami was called to meet the guildmaster to the guild she belonged to for a special mission.She had been called to destroy a powerful monster who was destroying whole cities and guilds with them.Because she was the most powerful Magician in the country,they beileved they could get rid of it.Over hearing this,Thundah quickly got excited thinking that his mentor was going to bring him with her.Thundah confronted his mentor about letting him go,but she quickly denied that the conversation with the guild master even happened. Two weeks later,Toriyami left for her mission,but little did she know how that her pupil had snuck out of his home to follow his master on her mission.It didn't take long before Toriyami collided with the monster.She had lost easily and near death when Thundah intervened,dealing a strong blow to the Monsters face.From there the battle was constantly in Thundahs favor,until the monster slashed his indestructible claws,hitting Thundah in the back of the head.The monster had destroyed the city it had been going after,but because of Thundah, every one escaped safely.Eventually the monster died of the wounds Thundah had given him.As a act of gratitude the blacksmiths of the city created enchanted brass knuckles for him.Not only are the unbreakable,but they multiply his strength by a 100.Thundah came home a hero,and was even given a medal.Although this was great for him,the greatest prize was being able to join a class as an S Class Mage. The guild he joined was the most famous in the country,The Thunder Talons.Once there,he quickly had gained respect as the youngest S Class Mage in the country.He gained many friends at the guild,among them two fellow powerful S Mages,the twins Alec and Shane Hartman.After his 12th birthday he went on his first mission,solo style.He traveled to the land of Fiore to be the escourt of the daughter of a very important political figure.He picked her up at the guild Fairy Tail in Magnolia,where they then hopped on a train to go to the edge of the country.On the way,they had encountered Several Assassins,some of which were from dark guilds.Once they had reached the edge however the challenges they faced has increased.They were supposed to take a boat back to his country,although it was was full of Assassins that pretended to be crew member some of which were considered S Class Mages also.So Thundah decided to do something very risky,take the boat anyway.They road the boat without any problems until they reached the half way mark.The boat completely shut down and all the crew members attacked the pair at once. In a split second he used most of his energy he created a powerful sphere of light and exploded it in the faces of all of the Assassins.Although it back fired,as it exploded the whole boat along with him and the girl.When the smoke cleared,the two were safely flying above the fire,but Thundah was badly injured due to he was the closet to the explosion.He mustered what energy he had left to fly them back to the guild where he fell unconscious.Hen he awoke he was greeted by the girl and her father along with the 4 million Jewel that Thundah had earned.After that Thundah had gain more recognition through out the country.The recognition only grew when he,Toriyami,and the twins Alec and Shane decided to create the strongest team the country had ever seen,The Elemental 4. As years go by Thundah and his team became more and more well known not only in the country but in the world.He was known as "Golden Dragon" or "The Brass Boomer". When Thundah turned 20 he was already the most well know wizard in the world.Thundah was considered a legend in his own country and guild.One night,after he had finished a mission with a team,he had noticed some suspicious activity of some wizards who turned out to be dark guild members.Getting curious,Thundah follows them into a cave where he ease drops on them.He finds out that they plan to attack the Thunder Talons guild.Right when he was going to back out of the cave,he found that his legs werent moving.When he turned around he found a wizard that was using Body Restriction Magic. To keep the information from getting out two wizards used Ice Magic to freeze him in a block of Ice.The Mages quickly left the scene and 10 minutes after the spell had been cast a minor earthquake hit,blocking the exit and sealing him in the artic prison for 250 years. Apperance In his regular uniform,Thundah sports the colors gold and black with his golden/bronze brass knuckles,golden hoodie,and black pants.He wears this uniform he wears more pften than anything else.Its extremely rare to see him not in that iniform but when he isnt he wears the colors red,white and blue. Personality Thundah is a free spirited young man.He is very energetic and is a very happy person,basically a Happy Go Lucky person.Thundah people to talk to people amd is a very friendly person.He takes the time to everyones name and is never to busy to help someone out.He also has a very strong will and sense of justice,meaning he will never give up until someone has been tried.Although the best of his traits is forgiveness.No matter how many times have betrayed him,he will never give up on the person completely. Synopsis WIP Equipment Golden Brass Knuckles The gift he had gotten from the citizens of a city he saved.The brass knuckles are made drom the indestructible claws of the beast that Thundah had fought to prove himself to Toriyami.These enchanted items not only increase his durablility,but also his strength by 100x.This is his prime weapon against enemies. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities/Skills Choatic Magical Power Thundah has an immense amount of magical aura that most of the time he himself does not know the full extent of his power.This is probably due to his long training in his life and also of his family heritage.Most of Thundah's power is unknown,the full extent of his abilities being hidden under the surface.Although most of his power is unknown,the Magical Reserve He currently possess is incredible even to the Highest S-Class Status.His Magical Power alone could be used(just by unleashing it) to crush everything within a 300 square mile radius. Even with all this power Thundah has no control once so ever of it and can only tap into the power when extremely angered. Enhanced Strength Thundah is unusually strong even for an S-Class Mage.He(even without his knuckles) is able to do unbeilevable things with only his brute strength alone such as lift a 500 pound weight with his index finger alone at the age of 12 years of age.This includes his punching strength also.When challenged by another Mage at the age of 15 to a contest of who can punch the hardest,it was stated by the guild master that Thundahs punch "Was strong enough to blow a whole through 3 mountains at half strength." Superhuman Speed Thundah's speed complements his strength.Just like his strength his speed is something incredible,but not impossible or incomprehencable like other characters.At top speed Thundah could most likely travel at Mach 2 at top speed,but there are some hints that he possibly travel faster than that,stated by the guild master,but as of now Mach 2 is the highest he can go. Enhanced Duribility Thundah has very high Duribility.With this ability he is able to to take very high damage and shrug it off.This includes his pain tolerance.Thundah can take high doses of pain and out think it telling himself not to feel it. Master Combatant Because of being trained under various masters since he was able to walk,Thundah ahs become a master in more than 17 different martial arts from time periods that now people think are myths.With this training he is able to calculate and out think the opponent in a matter of minutes without really thinking about it.When he was only 14 he faced 10 masters of martial arts at once varying from styles of Kung Fu to Ju-Jitsu and managed to hold his own.He has spent many years training not only his physical prowess,but his mentality also to make his foes have to think harder to understand his strategies. Superhuman Stamina Thundah does not tire under regular circumstances.Thundah can exercise or fight for extended amounts of time without using very much energy.He uses this ability to reduce the strain on his body so he can fight for longer periods of time without taking a break.So often times he can out last his opponent Enhanced Senses Another advantage Thundah has in battle or even everyday life is his enhanced Sense that including:Sight,Smell,Hearing,and Touch. Superhuman Sight Thundah's sense of Sight are highly enhanced,far more than the average humans.With this attribute Thundah can see very far distances once even spotting a small specific from almost several miles away.With this Thundah can analyze the movements or specific tenses of the muscles that can tell the opponents movements before they make it.His eyes can be comparable to that of a lense on a camera that can zoom in on objects. Superhuman Smell Thundah also has a extremely sensitive sense of smell.With this ability he can identify things,objects,or living things by the scent they carry from long distances. Super Human Sense of Hearing Thundah also has an acute sense of Hearing causing him to hear sharp sounds and hear at above average frequencies simultaneously. Extreme Accuracy Thurman is highly accurate with everything he does even with daily things and he rarely has mishaps or slip ups. Enhanced Intellectual Prowess Along with being very strong,Thundah is very intelligent also even going above and beyond that of genius level human beings.Thursday's mind is similar or even more enhanced than a high powered super computer.He is able to make complex calculations and in battle run multiple scenarios at once. Superhuman Air Capacity Thundah can also hold his breath and survive without oxygen for long periods of time. Magical Abilities Fire Magic Abilities/Skills *'Enmetsu Hoko (炎滅矛, lit. Flame Blinking Halberd): The user of this spell is able to concentrate fire into the palm of their hand and then manipulate it's shape to to become a spear. This spear is solid due to the user hardening the magical energy. The user then throws the spear at their chosen target, sending it streaming across the field at impressive speeds. This spell provides piecing damage as well as burning. *'Tōjitsu no Mōka' (当日の猛火, lit. Day of the Inferno): The user gather and compress fire into a small orb with both hands. The orb is so hot that it is literally expelling heat that is roughly close to 700°C(1,292°F). The user then will throw the orb at the opponent, unleashing a massive explosion upon impact, that cause the earth around the explosion to melt. *''Dōyō Nessen (動揺熱線, lit. Rolling Heat Wave): The user is able to gather flames into the palms of both their hands and manipulate it's shape until it is a whirling disk of flames. The user will then thrust the disk forward, as it will travel at intense speeds as a disk and explode upon impact, causing a significant amount of damage. An experienced user of this is able to send multiple disk at once. *'''Ikafunkaken (怒噴火拳, lit. Angery Eruption Fist): The user sets their fist ablaze with fire. However these flames are not like normal fire, due to them being hardened by magical energy. The user will perform jumping uppercut, while spinning, and rockets upward delivering a fire-enhanced blow to the opponent's jaw. This is usually a finisher at the end of a combo *'Sāmaruhītobijon': Samaruhitobijon( lit. Thermal Heat Vision) is a support spell that focuses on Thundahs sense of sight.With this he is able to change his normal vision into Thermal Vision allowing him to see in heat signatures or in infared.He can also see heat itself and the waves and particles it travels in allowing him to also see the absence of heat also. Lightning Magic Abilities/Skills *'Denki Mahi Shotto' (lit.Electro Paralyzing Shot): The user sends his hand up into the air,using it as a rod for lightning to strike it.Once the lightning strikes,they then condense between both hands.They then leap a good 120 feet in the air and spin(like a top) and launch the ball of lightning like a baseball.What ever the sphere hits it instantly paralzye and electrocute the object. *'Goon-sandakurappu' (lit.Roaring Thunder Clap):User then accumulates lightning energy into his/her hands and then focuses.Once the user has gained enough energy,they can then clap or punch their hand/fists together with such as noise that it can severly damage everything in a 100K radius. *'Supasutomusumassha' (lit.Super Storm Smasher):This technique is a fury of attacks begging with the user sending strong right hook to the opponent,followed by 10 jabs(reinforced by lightning) to the chest.The user then they leap into the air as lightning strikes their body.After the lightning strikes they spin and rapidly piral down like a drill.Second before they reach the target,the user then causes lightning from all sides and directions to strike down from the sky,causing massive destruction. Wind Magic Abilities/Skills *'Kirikazekaze' (錐風拳, lit. Drill Wind Fist): The user creates an upsurge of violent winds around their hand. Using this wind, they have an increased reach for physical attacks as well as one of two modifiers: they can either have a greater impact if the attack connects,or the attack gaina a slicing a effect,able to cleave most objects in two. Also,the talon can "grab" targets by encasing the target in wind that blows them in whichever direction the user chooses *'Reppū Shō '(破烈風掌, lit. Tearing Gale Palm) : A powerful technique of wind magic that can cut and slash through any material. The user activates it by summoning wind in their right hand, and then swipes a slicing wind wave which appears to be controlled by the user's will and thoughts. They are also able to use the technique in a rapid-fire, successive motion. *'Oroshi'(颪, lit. Wind Blowing Down from Mountains): The user is manipulate wind to come from four directions to form a small swirling whirlwind. While not having that much power, the user can combined it with a fire spell to create a raging tornado of flame, capable of causing great damage to one's surrounding. *'Nami tōei kankaku': Nami Toei Kankaku (lit.Wave Projection Sensory) is a type of support spell that allows Thundah to sense things around him without physically looking directly at them.With this ability,Thundah emits small waves of Air and wind gusts from his body that spans 50 feet around him in every direction(sort of like an expanding dome around him).When this happens any thing that is hit by the gust/wave,Thundah becomes instantly aware of.He uses this like a motion detector or as he said to his comrads "Eyes all around him" so if he were to ever be ambushed(if they can get pass the wave) he would be aware of everything in the area even non organic objects.I E.If they were to launch a knife at him with his back turned,using this spell he could control his Wave previously emmited to sort of "catch" the blade in mid air with his wind magic. Light Magic Abilities/Skills *'Gorudendoragonzupanchi'(lit. Golden Dragon Punch): Thundahs ultimate attack and so far can only be used by him.He designed this attack when he saw his friend Alec Hartman,use the Flame Dragons Iron punch.He asked him to teach him how to do it,but Alec told him it was impossible for a Non Dragon Slayer.Thundah Tried anyway and created this attack.Not knowing what exactly what he was doing,he started consentrating energy into his fist and punched as hard as he could.Instead of using fire magic,he used powerful Golden Light Magic.He easily did twice the damage Alec did,but the technique was still a little iffy,causing Thundah to pass out.In his years of training he has perfected this technique.Now,he can even shoot this attack from afar,although it is more powerful at close up range with the force to shatter multiple mountains at once. *'Kakusareta raitokurōku:'Kakusareta raitokurōku(lit.Hidden Light Cloak) is an support ability that Thundah uses from steath and movement.With this spell he uses his Light Magic to control light itself.He forces Light to actually pass through him instead of bouncing off of him,causing his become "invisible" to the naked eye.He uses this ability when he wants to be unnoticed or flee a scene.With this spell he can even transform his body to be pure light causing him to become intangable and invisible. Earth Magic Abilities/Skills *'Aian Rokku Fisuto'"'(アイアン·ロックフィスト,"lit. Iron Rock Fist"): A spell in which the user collects from surrounding areas.The user then crushes the rocks together and then encase their arms with the solid rock.This can dramatically increase the users strength.A skilled mage can enclose both arms or any other limbs to make them strong enough to bust a whole straight through the hardest and most resistant metals. *'Aiankureichen' (lit. Iron Clay Chain): The user creates a chain made out of clay.The chains bend to the users will and are strong enough to slice cleanly through steel.The chains also can liquify and solify at the users will.This Spell can also be used with a fire spell to become the Tensu-en Muchi (Iron Flame Whips) Advanced Techniques *'Kitarubeki-bi no omoide:' Kitarubeki-bi no omoide (lit.Rememberance of Days to Come) or Kitarubeki for short is an ability Thundah developed during his traning with other S-Class mages at the age of 16.This is a spell he casts on himself(mainly his eyes) that gives him the ability to see multiple variables and situations of future events and hypothisize the outcome,thus allowing him to see paths of different options he can take or possible courses of action and see the best outcome.This happens in an instant and once he chooses the path he decides to take he moves at an accelerated rate along the actions. *'Hyōnoarashi deryūji: '''Hyōnoarashi deryūji (lit.Hail Storm Deluge) or Deryuji for short is a spell Thundah created not long before being imprisoned in the ice berg.This spell causes flaming large thick chuncks of Rock/Astroids to shoot,not only from the sky,but from the ground also.While the Flaming Large rocks hurtles at the opponent Thundah creates a sort of Vortex around them,spinning and flipping them to cause confusion and he causes a bright light to shine within the Vortex to distort them,while from the outside he can shoot lighting bolts into the Vortex.Once he does this the lighting bolt bounce inside the Vortex and strike the Opponent multiple times in various areas of the body. *'Gōrudendoragon no ikari: '''Gōrudendoragon no ikari (lit.Wrath of The Golden Dragon) is an Advanced Version of Thundahs earliers "Golden Dragon Punch". In this attack Thundah focuses the Golden Light around his body like a shell and rushes the opponent.Once he reaches a close proximety of his targe he leaps into the air and curls into a ball(much like an Armadillo) and smashes downwards at his taget before slamming into them three more times.After he has done this,he laucnhes his opponent into the air and cups his hands over his mouth like a funnel.He then combines the powers of Lightning Magic,Wind Magic,Light Magic,and Fire Magic into a large ball of energy in front of his cupped hands and a small dense ball of energy inside of his cupped hands.He then fires the smaller dense ball of energy into the Larger ball to cause it to form into a golden arrow like attack.When the arrow is near approaching the target Thundah also leaps into the air and causes his shell of Light energy and a Hide of Hard Rock to form into a Giant Golden Dragon to smash into the opponent after/if the arrow makes contact. Flaws Non-Confidence Thundah tends to under estimate himself,not being completely confident in his own abilities.This can lead to his downfall even when facing an opponent that is far weaker than himself.He does not beileve that he as powerful as he actually is,leaving him vulnerable to attack when he could easily win the fight.He does not beileve in himself but rather his comrads abilities over his own.He doesnt usually like spot light and will sometimes be unwilling to fight as a leader and will only support others than launching an attack of his own. Trivia *The Image used for Thundah's Apperance is Tokugawa from Samurai Kings *Originally Thundah Mason's character was a female,but because of not being able to find any good pictures she was turned into a male *Arukana helped making 3/4 of the spells,thanks Aru! Category:Character Category:The Kaio-Ken Kid Category:Original Character